Verhängnisvolle Träume
by Princess May
Summary: Soar muss sich eingestehen, dass sie Tai liebt. Jedoch bevor sie noch denken passiert etwas furchtbares


1 Verhängnisvolle Träume  
  
  
  
  
  
„Sora, ich liebe dich nicht mehr!" -„Aber Matt, bitte. Sag das das nicht wahr ist. Ich bitte dich!" – „Nein es ist so Sora, Lebe wohl." – „NNNNNNNNEEEEEEEINNNNNNNNN!!!"   
  
  
  
„NNNEEEIIINNN!!!" Mit einem Mal ist Sora wach. Das rothaarige Mädchen, was von ihrem Freund liebevoll „Lovely" genannt wird, sitzt starr in ihrem Bett. „Nur ein Alptraum!", denkt sie mit Tränen in den Augen und steht langsam auf. „Aber warum ist es immer der gleiche?", murmelt sie vor sich hin, als sie sich an den Schreibtisch setzt und das Bild von ihr und ihrem blonden Freund Yamato ansieht. In ihrer Clique, zu der auch ihr bester Freund Tai gehört, wird er immer nur Matt genannt. Gemeinsam haben sie ein Geheimnis: Das der Digiwelt. Niemand darf davon erfahren, niemand. Es ist ein ewig gehütetes Geheimnis.  
  
Seufzend betrachtet Sora das Foto von ihr und ihrem Digimonpartner Biyomon. Das kleine Digimon ist rosa Farbend und hat glasklare blaue Augen. „Ich vermisse dich Biyomon", meint sie zu sich und legt sich wieder schlafen. Bevor sie einschläft denkt sie noch einmal an den Traum und hofft, dass die Welt morgen viel besser aussieht.   
  
  
  
„Guten Morgen, liebe Schüler!", rief die Lehrerin Fräulein Takikawa etwas säuerlich in die Klasse, die sich gerade aufführte, wie in einem Bienennest. „Darf ich bitten, dass sie sich jetzt alle hinsetzen, oder ist das zuviel verlangt?", fragte sie lauter, jedoch die Mädchen und Jungs der Oberstufe, der Odaiba Schule schienen ihr nicht zugehört zu haben. Jedenfalls rannten sie noch herum, aßen ihre Pausenbrote oder unterhielten sich angeregt, bis die eigentlich immer freundliche Lehrerin schrie: „Hätten jetzt alle die Güte sich auf ihre Plätze zu begeben? Ich möchte mit meinen Unterricht beginnen!" Sofort hatten alle Platz genommen und waren Mucksmäuschen still. „Nun, ich gebe euch jetzt die Aufsätze zurück, aus der letzten Stunde und ich bin maßlos enttäuscht. Es gibt nur eine Eins und eine Zwei, die anderen liegen alle im Dreier, Vierer, wenn nicht sogar Fünfer Bereich. Was war los? Das Thema dürfte nicht alt zu schwer gewesen sein, oder? Liebe ist doch klasse Thema, oder?", bei diesen Worten, schrieb sie den Durchschnitt an die Tafel. „Ich möchte jetzt jeden einzeln nach vorne bitten, also als erstes... Sora Takenouchi!" Langsam schritt Sora nach vorne. Sie hatte sich viel Mühe für ihren Aufsatz gegeben und hoffte auf eine gute Note. „Nun Sora, sie haben..."   
  
  
  
„die einzige Eins, gratuliere!", sagte die Lehrerin Fräulein Takikawa freundlich und reichte ihr die Arbeit. „Nun kommen wir...", rief sie weiter. Nach und nach gingen alle nach vorn. Tai wurde bange zu Mute. Ein sehr guter Schüler war er ja nicht gerade und sein Lieblingsthema war das nicht gerade. Außer natürlich, wenn es um die Liebe im wirklichen Leben ging. Da gehörte nur einer Person sein Herz. Sie hatte orangerote Haare, braune sanfte Augen, war ein Ass im Tennis und in der Schule und war mit den Bandleader der Schulband ‚ Teenage Wolvers' zusammen: Sora. Doch was war so besonderes an ihr? Ihr Aussehen? Ihre Fürsorge? Ihre Leidenschaften? Oder ihr Mut? Nein, es war etwas anderes. Etwas, was Tai nicht beschreiben konnte. Irgendetwas inneres. Ja, er liebte Sora. Mehr als alles andere, jedoch sie hatte einen Freund...und sie liebte ihn. Bestimmt genauso wie Tai Sora. Außerdem war Matt sein bester Freund, auch wenn er sich jetzt etwas von ihm abwandte. Warum, verstand er nicht. „Herr Taichi Yagami!", rief die Lehrerin. Erschrocken sprang er auf, dass sein Stuhl umgefallen war. „Na na, nicht so stürmisch!", rief sie ihm lachend zu. Die ganze Schülerschar lachte, selbst Sora. ‚Oh nein, wie peinlich!', dachte er bei sich und wurde rot wie eine Tomate. Auf seiner Stirn sammelte sich der Schweiß. ‚Der Tag fängt ja gut an...', dachte er bei sich, als er dann nach vorne ging...   
  
  
  
„Oh man, schon wieder eine Vier!", sagte Tai genervt und blickte auf das Blatt mit den vielen Fehlern. „Das kannst du besser...", hatte diese beknackte Lehrerin drunter geschrieben. Besser, besser,...Es hing ihm zum Hals raus. „Hey, reg dich ab. Immerhin besser als eine Fünf.", erwiderte Yamato, genannt Matt, gereizt. Ein kleiner Wuthaufen setzte sich in Tais Körper fest. ‚Was bildet der sich überhaupt ein?', dachte er sauer, ‚Nur, weil er eine Freundin hat, muss er nicht den Obermacker spielen' Beide blitzten sich an. ‚Komisch, früher waren wir die besten Freunde, und jetzt das.', dachte Tai traurig bei sich. Jedoch nach der Zeit der Digiwelt, wo die Freunde die größte Abenteuer überstanden hatten, hatte sich Matt verändert. „Daran ist sein Leben als Popstar und Sänger schuld.", meinte T.K. einmal trocken, „Er wird zu nehmend eitler und arroganter." Und Kari meinte dazu: „Er hat sich daran gewöhnt umjubelt und begehrt zu werden. Das ist der Fehler." Doch Tai vermisste den Matt von früher. Mit den er Spaß gehabt hatte und mit denen er alles teilen konnte. Und jetzt standen sie sich gegenüber wie Katz und Maus. „Hey, könnt ihr nicht einmal Ruhe geben?", meinte Sora genervt und wollte dazwischen gehen und Matt umarmen. Jedoch er schlug sie weg. „Lass mich in Ruhe.", schrie er sie an und wollte erneut ausholen, als Tai in den Arm festhielt. „Lass sie in Ruhe und denk dran. Sie ist ein Mädchen. Und deine Freundin!", rief er überrascht und erbost zugleich. „Ich erkenne dich nicht mehr, Matt. Du bist nicht der Mensch, den ich kenne!", erwiderte er noch und ließ seine Hand los. Er drehte sich und spürte einen Schmerz, der ihn zu Boden katapultierte...   
  
  
  
Mehrere Stimmen umgaben ihn. Sein Schädel brummte und sein Rücken schmerzte. „Lebe ich noch?", murmelte er, als er die Augen öffnete. Wo befand er sich? Und was war überhaupt passiert? „Hey, Tai.", sagte eine sanfte Stimme. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und blickte in ein helles Licht. „Wo bin ich?", fragte Tai verwirrt und wollte aufstehen, jedoch sein Rücken schmerzte zu sehr. „Nicht aufstehen!", befahl die Stimme und legte sanft eine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Wer ist da?", fragte Taichi und suchte mit deiner Hand die der anderen geheimnisvollen Person. „Ich bin es..."   
  
  
  
„Kari", antwortete sie und nahm seine Hand. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und er hatte keine Ahnung warum. „Wo ist Sora?", fragte er schwach, bis er den verächtlichen Tonfall von Kari vernahm. „Die ist bei Matt.", antworte sie kurz und schwieg dann. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihm die Wange hinunter. „Warum Kari? Warum? Ich wollte sie doch nur beschützen!", schrie er schrill. „Ruhig, es wird alles wieder gut, glaube mir.", sagte sie ruhig und wuschelte Tai durch die Haare. „Nicht verstehen, nicht verstehen,...", murmelte Tai noch bevor er wieder in das Land der Träume geschickt wurde...   
  
  
  
Inzwischen bei Matt und Sora:  
  
„Wie konntest du so etwas tun?", fragte Sora weinerlich, „Wie konntest du?" Verächtlich drehte sich Matt weg und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Und seid wann rauchst du?", fragte sie noch mal. „Kannst du nicht einmal die Klappe halten? Sei froh, dass ich diesem Mistkerl eine reingehauen habe. Na komm schon Süße. Nehme es locker..." Aufdringlich umarmte er Sora. Sie war wie gelähmt. Er schnippte seine Zigarette weg und küsste sie. Jedoch dieser Kuss gefiel ihr nicht. Sie fühlte nicht mehr das, wie früher. Dieses warme Gefühl. Nein, das war keine Liebe mehr. „Lass das!", rief sie und wollte sich befreien. Jedoch es gelang ihr nicht. "Komm schon, ich weiß, dass du es willst. Nur dieser Tai, dein bester Freund, stand im Weg. Deshalb habe ich ihm beseitigt.", antwortete er und griff unter ihr T-Shirt. „Nein, das will ich nicht!", schrie sie jetzt und riss sich los. „Nun komm schon...", wollte er noch sagen, jedoch hatte er schon eine Hand auf seiner Wange...   
  
  
  
„Miststück!", brüllte er und schlug zu. Wimmernd lag sie am Boden. „Verschwinde Yamato Ishida, oder ich rufe die Polizei!", rief ein Klassenkamerad, während zwei Freundinnen Sora aufhalfen. „Sie ist ein Miststück.", rief er zurück und hob drohend die Faust. „Das werde ich dir eines Tages heimzahlen Sora Takenouchi!", schrie er noch und rannte davon.   
  
  
  
Fast schleichend bewegte sich Sora auf die Tür von Tais Wohnung zu. Wo soll ich bloß anfangen zu erzählen? Und wird er mir überhaupt glauben? Der „Unfall" liegt ungefähr drei Wochen zurück und Tai ist immer noch zu Hause. „was soll ich ihm sagen?", murmelt sie verzweifelt. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals und eine dicke Schweißschicht lag auf ihrer Stirn. Noch bevor sie klingeln konnte, öffnete Kari die Tür. „Was willst du?", fragte sie trocken und blickte sie feindselig an. „Ich...ich...wollte Tai...Tai besuchen.", stotterte sie. „Der will dich nicht sehen!", log Tais kleine Schwester Hikari. Soras Herz sackte ihr in die Hose. „Verschwinde hier, sofort!", schrie sie schrill und trat bedrohlich auf sie zu. „Was habe ich falsch gemacht?", meinte Sora und trat instinktiv zurück. „Was du falsch gemacht hast?", Kari lachte laut uns schrill, „Du bist Schuld , dass es Tai so dreckig geht. Du ganz allein. Und jetzt verschwinde oder soll ich dich rausschmeißen?", fragte sie bösartig. Sora liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter. „Ich bin Schuld, ich bin schuld...", murmelte sie die ganze Zeit während sie das Haus verließ und in irgendeine Richtung lief...   
  
  
  
„Oh man, was mache ich nur?", fragte sich Matt. Er saß in seiner Bude und spielte ein wenig Gitarre. „Ich werde es dir heimzahlen Sora, und auch dir Tai. Glaube niemals, dass das alles war!", schrie er vor lachen. Es klang schrill, bösartig und...hämisch.   
  
  
  
„Sora, ich hasse dich!" -„Aber Tai ich..."- „Kein Aber! Du hast mich zu tiefst enttäuscht!" – „Tai..."- „Ich will dich nie wieder sehen, nie wieder, nie wieder,..."   
  
  
  
„NNNNNNEEEEEEEIIIIINNNNNNNNNN", wieder wachte Sora auf, mitten in der Nacht. Sie weinte. Weinte hemmungslos. „Ich bin Schuld, ich bin schuld...", murmelte sie die ganze Zeit. Dann stand sie auf. „Ich bin Schuld, ich bin schuld,..." Sie schrieb diesen Satz immer wieder auf einen Zettel, zerknüllte ihn und warf ihn in den Papierkorb. Noch immer stand das Foto von Matt und ihr auf dem selben Platz. Sie erinnert sich an die schönsten Momente: Der Anfang, die Liebesbriefe, die er ihr schrieb, die kleinen Geschenke. Dann die goldene Mitte: zahlreiche Ausflüge, die vielen Küsse, Umarmungen und auch die langsame Veränderung und dann das bittere Ende: Die Ohrfeige, die beinahe Vergewaltigung, die Verprüglung von Tai. Nein, das war nicht mehr ihr Matt. Der romantische Junge, den sie für kein Geld der Welt eintauschen wollte. Hatte sie alles zu selbstverständlich gesehen? Oder was hatte sie falsch gemacht? War es überhaupt ihr Fehler? „Nein, nein!", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Ich bin nicht Schuld, schuld allein ist Matt.", jedoch war diese Schuldzuweisung nicht auch wieder nur zur Bequemlichkeit? Zur Schuldabschiebung?  
  
Und was ist mit Tai? Was empfinde ich für ihn? Ist es nur Freundschaft? Oder mehr? „Oh man", wollte sie schreien. Sie bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen und sie wurde wieder müde, jedoch eines musste sie noch tun: mit einem Ratsch riss sie das Foto in zwei. Ihre Entscheidung war gefallen!   
  
  
  
Der nächste Tag. Alleine lief Tai durch den Park. Einen Tag hatte er noch frei und diesen wollte er genießen. Jedoch irgendetwas fehlte ihm. War es ein Lachen? Ein Freund? Oder eher gesagt eine Freundin? Er wusste es nicht und wollte es nicht wissen. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um eine Person: um Sora. Sie war einfach seine große Liebe. Das wusste er. Warum besuchte sie ihn nicht? Oder rief ihn an? Wusste er etwas von Karis Abfuhr? Wahrscheinlich nicht.  
  
[pic]  
  
Seine Gedanken. Ganz allein bei Sora. Wie sie lächelte, was für schöne Augen sie hatte. So ein schönes tiefes Braun. Ihre Art zu laufen. Die Art, wie sie ihr Fleisch schnitt, wie sie ihren Lippenstift aufträgt, wie sie sitzt, wie sie lacht. All das kam ihn in den Sinn und ließen ein Bild vor ihm zusammensetzen. Wie sie gekämpft hatte, mit welcher Hingabe. Wie sie redet, all das hatte er im Kopf. Aus seiner Tasche zog er ein kleines Album, mit Fotos. Heimlich hatte er es aufbewahrt, jahrelang. Er schaute sich die Bilder stundenlang an, setzte sich dabei auf eine Parkbank. Erinnerungen wurden wieder wach. Die beiden beim Schwimmen, Radfahren, Ausflügen,..."Ach warum können wir nicht einfach zusammen sein?", murmelte Tai fragend vor sich hin, „Warum?" Er stand auf, trat gegen den nächsten Mülleimer und sank auf die Knie. „Warum ist das Leben nicht einfacher? Warum können wir nicht einfach zusammen sein? Was spricht dagegen und warum gibt es welche, die gegen diese Liebe sind? Ich verstehe das nicht!", rief er. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt zu Hause in seinem Zimmer und würde sich verkriechen. „Einfach warum?", murmelte er weinerlich. So saß er noch einige Minuten auf den Boden, bis er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte und nach Hause ging...   
  
  
  
„Tja, Pech gehabt meine Süße. Du bist so gut wie tot!" – „Bitte Matt! Hör auf, bitte!" – „Nein, du hast mich verraten, dafür musst du bestraft werden!" – „NNNNNEIIIIIIIIIINNN!"   
  
  
  
Solche Träume hatte Sora die ganze Nacht, bis sie aufstand und mit einem roten Stift auf ein Blatt schrieb: „Ich habe keine Angst. Ich liebe nur Tai!" Dann setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und betrachtete das zerrissene Bild von ihr Matt.  
  
http://home.t-online.de/home/nellymaus/Fanarts/soramatt.jpg  
  
„Warum hast du das getan, warum bloß?", fragte sie sich und kuschelte sich in ihre Schmusedecke. „Warum bloß, war das letzte, was sie noch sagte, bevor der Sandmann kam und sie in das Land der Träume holte. Dieses Mal mit Tai...   
  
  
  
„Was soll das heißen, du weißt nicht, welchen Schulweg sie geht?", fragte Matt bösartig und hatte ein Messer an den Hals seines Kumpels gelegt. „Dann finde es heraus!" – „Ja Boss!", wiederholte er erschrocken und rannte hinaus. „Sora Takenouchi und Taichi Yagami, ihr werdet dafür bezahlen, was ihr mir angetan habt. Ihr hättet besser nichts gegen mich gesagt. Oh Tai! Du wirst bald mehr als eine Stauchung haben, verlasse dich darauf!", rief er aus lachte und zerriss mit seinen Messer ein Foto der Drei. Er war fest entschlossen, zu allem...   
  
  
  
„Sora, warte doch mal!", rief Tai aufgeregt. Sein erster Schultag würde mit einer Verspätung beginnen, wenn er sich nicht beeilte. „Sora!", rief er wieder. Jedoch sie schien nicht gehört zu haben. Schwer atmend erreichte er sie. „Warum wartest du nicht auf mich?", fragte er erschöpft und lächelte dabei. „Es ist...", wollte Sora mit tränenerstickter Stimme sagen. Jedoch sie bekam keinen Ton aus ihrer Kehle. Sie war wie zugeschnürt. „Was ist los?", fragte er und schaute besorgt drein. Jetzt drehte sie sich um und lief weg. „Nanu?", brach Tai nur hervor und erblickte einen kleinen Zettel, den sie höchstwahrscheinlich verloren hatte. Tai glaubte nicht richtig gelesen zu haben, als er die schnörklige Schrift, die von Matt stammte, las:  
  
Sora!  
  
Bestelle dir schon mal einen Sarg! Vielleicht heute? In einer Woche? Oder in einem Jahr? Irgendwann werde ich zuschlangen! Du wirst dir deines Lebens nicht mehr sicher sein. Und mit Tai werde ich später abrechnen. Ihr hättet euch wünschen sollen, niemals sich mit mir Angelegt zu haben! Sora, du hast einmal gesagt, du wärst gerne noch einmal bei deiner Großmutter, die, die gestorben ist. Nun...viel Spaß dann im Himmel, Tai wird dir folgen und alle anderen, die sich gegen mich stellen, MHG Matt   
  
  
  
„Warum habe ich nicht mit ihm geredet?", fragte sich Sora verzweifelt. „Er hätte mir doch helfen können, schließlich geht es auch um ihn!" Salzige Tränen rahnen ihre Wangen hinunter und ein Gänsehautschauer lief ihr den Rücken runter. Der Schweiß schien ihr Zentimeter dick auf der Stirn zu liegen. „Was habe ich nur?", fragte sie sich leise.  
  
„Angst", schien ihr Gewissen sagen zu wollen. „Angst, aber wovor?" Im nächsten Augenblick wusste sie, dass diese Frage ziemlich dumm war. „Zu dumm, um wahr zu sein!", antwortete sie sich selbst. Dann stand sie auf und blickte erschreckt auf. „Oh Gott, die Schule hat schon vor dreißig Minuten begonnen. Ich muss mich beeilen!", schellte sie sich selbst und lief durch die Straßen, um zur Schule zu gelangen, bis sie eine Stimme aufhielt: „Hallo, ich bin es. Dein Alptraum." ...   
  
  
  
„Matt, was willst du?", fragte sie mutig, jedoch die Angst, war in ihren Augen abzulesen. „Na na, hast du es vergessen?", flötete er bösartig und nahm grob ihr Handgelenk. „Lass das!", wollte sie schreien, jedoch die Angst und die Befürchtungen, Matt könnte sie umbringen, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Stattdessen kam ein Würdereiz aus ihrem Hals. „Hey Süße, kotze mich ja nicht an." Mit der einen Hand zog er sie jetzt in die Gasse, ganz in der Nähe und mit der anderen hielt er ihr den Mund zu. „Schreie ja nicht oder beiße mir in die Hand! Sonst bist du gleich tot!", drohte er hämisch und drückte sie plötzlich gegen die Wand. „Du und Tai, ihr werdet büßen, was ihr mir angetan habt! Irgendwann wird der Tag kommen, wo ich euch beide erledigt habe!", lachte er böse und lächelte fies. „Jedoch vorher spiele ich noch ein bisschen mit dir!", meinte er und holte weit mit der Hand aus. Er traf Soras Wange nur leicht und sie versuchte zu fliehen. Doch Matt erwischte sie an den Beinen und riss sie auf den Boden. „Na, na. Wer wird denn da fliehen?!", schrie er lachend und zerrte wie wild an ihrer Jacke. „Lass mich in Ruhe, bitte!", flehte sie. Jedoch er hörte gar nicht zu...   
  
  
  
„Ich will dich, nur dich, dich..." Er klang plötzlich wie eine alte zerkratzte Schalplatte. „Oh Gott! Hilfe!", schrie sie plötzlich. Er zerriss ihre Jacke und zerrte an ihrer Bluse. „Hilfe!", schrie sie wieder voller Angst. Schweißperlen sammelten sich auf ihrer Stirn. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen versuchte sie sich umzusehen, jedoch war das kaum möglich. „Hör auf, bitte!", flehte sie. Er sah plötzlich aus wie der Teufel. Würde sie das überleben?   
  
  
  
„Lass das!", hörte sie auf einmal jemanden wutentbrannt rufen. Im nächsten Moment lag Matt neben ihr und hat ein blaues Auge. Tai stand neben ihr un hechelte. „Tai...", flüsterte sie noch, bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel und geheimnisvolle Stimmen vernahm...   
  
  
  
Bald darauf wachte sie auf. Ein seltsamer Duft umgab sie. Ihr Arm war verbunden. Sie lag im Krankenhaus, das spürte sie. Neben ihr, auf ihrem Nachttischchen, standen rote Rosen. „Es ist überstanden...", dachte sie bei sich. „Endlich..", als sie sich umblickte sah sie Tai am Fenster stehen. „Tai...", flüsterte sie matt. Tai drehte sich um und blickte sie zärtlich an. Sie blickte zärtlich zurück und Tai trat an ihr Bett, ganz vorsichtig und immer noch lächelnd...  
  
The End 


End file.
